Witch & Wizard & Demi-God
by Melody Hathaway
Summary: U need to have read some of book 4 Percy is missing-again.He's transported to the City.He comes at a time of suspicion.Everyone's on edge.The Mountain People are on the verge of an attack.Percy's different.Bloom won't like that.He doesn't know anything: who he is, where he is, what he is.They have to fix this world.Wisty and Whit are at it again,but they need the Demi-god's help
1. Chapter 1

His head was pounding. He wanted to stay in bed, even though it now felt like rocks. He just didn't want to get up and face this world.

"Ahh," He groaned as he began to sit up but the pain in his head sent him crashing back down, "Why?" He thought as stars danced in his vision. Percy tried to get up again.

He managed to get to his feet. The pounding had only gotten worse. Percy was dazed and confused as he tried to absorb his pounding head. It was pitch black and he could see very little. What he could see was the ground. Percy understood why his bed felt like rocks; it was rocks. He had just been lying right in the middle of the street. He was just lucky he hadn't been run over.

"Who are you?" A kid demanded.

Percy was startled. The kid came from behind. Percy already didn't like him.

"Waiting!" The kid said as Percy turned around sluggishly, instantly reaching his hand to his pocket feeling for a pen.

"I'm... I'm... I don't actually know..." Percy said with his head still pounding, but not quite as hard.

"How do you not know who you are?" Said another kid.

"I honestly don't know. Where I am, who I am, why I was passed out in the middle of the street are all big questions for me right now." Percy said.

"Let's bring him to base." The first kid said, clearly the leader of the group.

"What?" Percy said only getting even more confused, as he was blindfolded.

"Help me load him Sasha." The second kid said. The first kid looked annoyed.

The first kid, Sasha, wasn't happy with his identity being revealed. Who knew what was with the kid on the street? Sasha didn't know if he was homicidal, suicidal, or just plain dangerous. He and the others would figure it out in the morning, when he had coffee for blood.

Percy slowly woke up. He was still blindfolded. He couldn't see a thing. He heard Sasha's voice and a few, more voices.

"Take off the blindfold." Someone commanded and Percy's blindfold was taken off.

Sasha wasn't sure about this, "Was that a good idea?"

Percy started firing questions immediately, "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? What is going on?"

"We're asking the questions here!" said a girl with fiery hair. He didn't get any answers another then that.

"Why were you in the street?" A girl Percy thought was a little cute.

"You're best guess is as good as mine." Percy shrugged.

"How about a name?" A strong-looking boy said in between the ginger and the kind of cute girl.

"I don't even know that. I've hit rock bottom." Percy realized how pathetic he sounded, but sadly, it was the truth.

After a minute of silence the kind of cute girl spoke, "He's telling the truth."

Sasha still didn't trust Percy, but said nothing.

"I'm Janine," The cute-ish girl said, "And this is Whit." She said pointing at the muscle dude.

The ginger had a fire in her eyes. She introduced herself, "Call me Wisty. And to my right is Weasel."

The boy she called Wisty objected, "Actually my name is Byron, Byron Swain. And Wisty there," Byron pointed to Wisty, "Is my lovely girlfriend."

Immediately she screamed an objection, "NO! We are not even friends!" The very thought of Wisty dating Byron disgusted her to close to puking. Whit snickered.

"Where am I?" Percy asked again.

"The Overworld." Wisty said amused by his confusion.

"What city?" Percy asked.

Wisty answered again, "We're near the capital."

"What state? What country for that matter." Percy was surprised he was remembering geography. He never paid attention to that class, why would he remember it now? He shrugged the mental question aside.

Wisty was puzzled by the question. Instead Byron answered, "You aren't from thins world or any other dead one."

Percy made a puzzled face, "I'm not really sure, but I don't think so."

"Want some breakfast?" Whit asked, almost like a peace offering.

"I would like to be untied!" Percy requested tugging on ropes tying him to a chair.

Janine pulled out a knife and cut the ropes in a swift motion. Percy shook free. Wisty shifted her position.

There was an awkward silence broken by Byron, "What's that?" He pointed to an object trying to poke out of Percy's pocket. Everyone was thinking it but no one wanted to say it.

"Ummm..." Percy fished in his pocket and pulled it out, "A pen...?"

It was one of those clicky pens. Percy was studying it as a noise ponded on the outside of the hideout.

"What was that?" Wisty said, her hair brightening it and her skin reddening.

Right then an army burst in. The army was one of Lost Ones. They were ready less then as minute after the army broke in. It seemed that no one was that startled. Only Percy. They were puzzled. Instantly Percy clicked the pen and a sword formed. No one noticed the sword yet.

The group all fought. They were heavily out numbered but the Lost Ones were weak. Weaker then usual. What was going on. They fought. It was mainly on pure instinct. It was amazing and breath taking. It was all graceful. The violence was mesmerizing.

All the Lost Ones were gone. Everyone paused catching there breath. Wisty turned off her fire. Percy held his Sword aimed at the door in case there were more.

Percy scanned around the room and caught Wisty turning off her fire and he accidentaly asked aloud, "Was she just on fire?"

"Yeah! Pretty cool, right?" Wisty said looking at him and she saw his sword, "Is that a sword?"

Sasha became alarmed, "Where'd that come from?"

Janine said, "He didn't have a sword before...?"

Everyone was confused, includiny Percy.

"Put that thing away!" Byron said after they were sure no one else was coming.

Everyone had questions. Sasha was stunned. Wisty was amused. Janine was mixed between concern and curiousity. Whit had a million emotions in a giant mix. Byron was losing trust. Percy was afraid, of himself, Wisty, everyone. Minutes passed of a silent, unspoken confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you have a sword?" Byron said alarmed.

"I have a sword?" Percy said looking at the one in his hands, "I have a sword!" He screamed the last part.

Janine was confused too, "Before it was just a pen!" She said in a way it seemed she wanted it to go back to being a pen.

Percy felt the sword's hilt. On the bottom he felt something that was like a button. He pushed on it. Hard. The sword instantly shrank and again appeared to be nothing but a simple pen. On the side the word _Riptide _was written.

"Riptide..." Percy said quietly.

"What?" Wisty said leaning in closer.

"Nothing," Percy blushed slightly. He thought he said that in his head. "Just the side of the pen sword thing." He said showing the side of the pen.

"Has anyone ever seen a pen like that before?" Whit said, scanning the group. As his eyes passed each of his friends they all showed they knew as much as Whit.

"Maybe Mrs. Highsmith knows." Wisty suggested.

Just then an old woman appeared. Wisty went up and hugged her. It was none other than Mrs. Highsmith herself.

"You called?" The woman said. She had met everyone in the room at sometime or another accept Percy.

Percy was about to click the pen. He wasn't sure if Mrs. Highsmith was friend or foe. No one seemed nervous about her.

"Put that away!" Mrs. Highsmith called to Percy. She knew it was a knife; she thought it was quite clear, "Where are you from?"

"Ummm?" Percy said.

"Well not from this world." Mrs. Highsmith said, "That weapon is nothing from this world young man. And what is your name?"

"Ummm?" That was all Percy knew to answer.

Sasha knew the most about Percy here and he didn't know much more than the rest. "We found him unconscious in the middle of the street." Sasha said.

"That's all you know?" Mrs. Highsmith asked.

"What can you tell?" Wisty said hopeful and intrigued.

"Not much, sadly," Mrs. Highsmith said.

Janine was still hopeful, "What can you tell?"

Percy nodded in agreement.

"Well," Mrs. Highsmith started, "He's from another world. He's among the living, that's for sure. He's quite powerful..."

Wisty cut Mrs. Highsmith off, "How powerful? Like me and Whit powerful?"

"Yes," Mrs. Highsmith went on, "But of a different kind, a different gift. I can't quite tell what though..." She paused.

"Anything else?" Janine said.

"I'm thinking..." Mrs. Highsmith said, "People are searching for him. He's missing. I... I think his name is P... Percy?'

A yell of recognition came from Percy, "I think!" He was happy to know something about him, even if it's something so small.

Mrs. Highsmith continued, "His blood is salty."

"What!" Percy screamed. Everyone else were laughing at the absurdity and only slightly questioning what it is.

"Wait!" Mrs. Highsmith continued, "No,"

Percy sighed relief.

She went on, "I mean, the sea. He, Percy, is surrounded by it, always."

Everyone sniffed Percy. He smelled of the sea and a girl's perfume. That earned a questioning glare from Wisty and a snicker from Byron.

"How did you know I smelled like the sea?" Percy asked.

"It's almost impossible not to notice. It's overwhelming."

"It is kind of strong!" Wisty agreed, "It seems like your permenante scent."

Percy's head started to pound again. It was overwhelming him. He passed out, landing hard on the floor. Everyone dashed to surround him. Wisty understood what was going on.

"I think he's overwhelmed. It's too much for him. I've gone through that. Plus all he knows about himself is that he smells like a girl and the ocean. He didn't even know his own name. Poor kid," Wisty said.

Percy was lost in his head. He didn't know who he was or where he was. His head felt like it was banged against pavement and then it was ran over, by a forklift.

He heard a voice. I(t didn't sound like any of the ones from the group. Percy didn't remember anyone else. The voice sounded familiar though. Very familiar.

The voice sounded masculine and boomed, "Water,Percy, water!"

_What?_ Percy thought.

He was hit with another wave of pain as Whit put him on a table. It was better than the floor. Byron almost stepped on him.

_Ahh!_ Percy groaned in his head.

_Water?!_ He thought over and over.

"Water," Percy mumbled aloud.

"What?" Wisty said by Percy's side.

"I think he said water!" Whit said.

Sasha dashed to a sink and filled a bucket to the brim with water. He headed back to the table and on second thought sdaid, "Should I put salt in this?"

Byron didn't like Percy but said something logical, "Try normal water first. If that doesn't work and salt then."

Sasha brought the bucket over. Wisty grabbed the bucket and poured it all over his face. She wasn't sure if he was supposed to drink it or get wet or whatever.

In Percy's head he saw someone. Or was it a person? He wasn't sure. They had goat legs and horns.

The goat leg boy called out "Percy! You need to see Annabeth! Where are you?"

Sasha went to fill the bucket with water again, this time it would be salty though. Right before Wisty dumped the salty mix all over Percy he woke up.

His head was full of thoughts. Who was Annabeth? Who was the goat boy? They seemed to know who he was. Where were they? Were they looking for him?

_Maybe Mrs. Highsmith could help me!_ Percy thought.

"Where's Mrs. Highsmith?" Percy asked.

Janine said, "She left as soon as you were down."

Just then, as Percy sat up, he found out he was drenched.

"Sorry about that," Wisty said, blushing.

Percy was drying himself off. There wasn't a towel in sight. Percy didn't notice really. Everyone else did. One second he was wet, the next he was dry.

"What!" Byron screamed.

Wisty, Whit, and everyone else weren't that surprised. They all were shocked though. Wisty could only do that if she was on fire. Whit couldn't do that.

The group, Whit, Wisty, Janine, Sasha, all of them thought the same thing, _That kid has some power behind him! What was that kid? What was his story? Why is he here? Is he good or evil?_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone just stood there. Percy was confused. Wisty was inching closer to him. She was sure he wasn't evil. He couldn't be.

Wisty broke a long, awkward silence, "Do you know who The One is?"

"Who?" Percy said.

Byron was still not trusting, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Whit said, "I don't see the big deal. She isn't saying anything big. "

Wisty ignored the comments, "Well, he's trying to take over the world. Take away everyone's rights."

"Sounds like a bad dude." Percy said.

"He is, except multiply his bad news by 10."

"That sucks, but what do you want me to do about it?" Percy said not catching on.

"You are going to help take him down!" Wisty declared.

"What?" Percy said.

"What?" Whit had barely missed seeing this coming.

"There was no prophecy about anyone involving water." Janine said.

"Maybe he wasn't detected. He is from another world after all." Wisty said logically.

"I don't trust him!" Byron stated.

"We know!" Wisty rolled her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" Percy said. He had nowhere else to go.

"Good point." Whit shrugged.

Wisty bit her lip.

"Look!" Janine cried pointing at a wall at the hideout, Garfunkel's.

The wall was a wall of prophecy. It was changing and morphing. It showed a small scene. The goat boy Percy saw in his dream was pacing in an office with a pretty blonde girl with grey eyes. There was an old man concerned too. Wait! Was that man half horse?

They all stared bewildered. Percy had a ping of recollection. The strength of the memory caused him to fall onto his back. The scene faded. It was replaced by a prophecy on the wall. It read _The boy from another world will aid against The One_. Then the wall was black once more.

"Who's she?" Wisty asked.

"I don't know," Percy said, "But the goat kid's name is Grover, I think."

"Helpful," Whit rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm confused," Byron said.

"No one cares, Weasel!" Wisty said aggravated, clenching her fists.

"She's kind of pretty," Percy said, remembering the girl.

"I guess," Wisty said with an eye roll, "if you like blondes,"

"Yeah," Whit said noticing his sister's hair beginning to smoke a little. He gave a slight chuckle.

"I guess, prophecy says you're in for the fight," Sasha moved on.

"I guess so," Percy said. "I have nowhere else to go and I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future."

"Yep!" Janine chimed.

"Yea, if you aren't a wuss at almost dying." Wisty said, acting nonchalant.

Percy wanted to remember, tried to remember. He tried to look at his past, his face screwed into one of concentration. Percy tried so hard he looked constipated. Nothing came, no memories, no anything. At the site of Percy's face, Byron erupt into laughing followed by everyone else. The laughter snapped Percy back to the reality he was in.

"I guess I can do it…" Percy's voice faded as he went into another search for any memory. Again nothing came.

After silence, Whit asked, "What's the game plan?"

"Ummm…." Wisty and Sasha paused in unison.


End file.
